iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:The Descent/Ice Age crossover
The Descent/Ice Age crossover (also known as Ice Age: Attack of the Guanlongs) is an upcoming Drama/Action fanfiction written by ScratteLover2. It is Rated PG-13 for Some Violence and Peril. It stars Anne Hathaway, Avril Lavingne, Tinsley Grimes, Miranda Cosgrove, Lorri Bagley, Jane Krakowski, James Edmund Godwin and Carlos Saldanha. It is a spinoff of the 2005 horror movie The Descent and it's 2009 sequel The Descent Part 2. Plot Summary Six friends, Jewel, Shelly, Jennifer, Ali, Rachel and Jennifer go caving in a cave that hasn't been explored yet. They soon find out that they are not the first to explore the cave when they find the gear of a caver. They are soon caught in a cave in, and forced into the depths of the cave, where they are attacked by a primitive group of bloodthirsty guanlongs, that nobody ever knew existed. The girls are forced to tap into their most native instincts if the want to survive their descent... Chapter 1: Into the Cave Jewel is sitting a large rock with Dilo, who says, "So Jewel, tell me, do you remember what happened to your friends?" "No, I don't remember anything from the last three days, all I know is my friends went missing, and I woke up covered in blood." "Well, we have a few things that might jog your memory." He picks up a blood soaked bag, pulls out a blood covered pistol and says, "Do you remember this gun? According to this name written on the side it belonged to someone called 'Shel..." Jewel screams, and says, "I remember everything now! It was me, Shelly, Jennifer, Ali, Rachel and Jennifer, we were planning a caving trip into that cave we found recently. We were going to explore it from the entrance to the other entrance, and meet up with You, and your sister later. But for some reason, only I made it out." The screen switches to the six girls in the cave, "When are we going to go explore that cave? We found it, we should explore it, or atleast name," says Shelly. "Calm down Shelly, we still have to wait until the guanlong we sent in to map out a safe root through the cave to return, he should be back in about a half our so wait until then," says Jewel. A half hour goes by, and the guanlong dosen't show up yet, but Brandon walks into the cave, and says, "Do you guys want to be the first ones to explore the cave? For some reason, he never came out of the cave. So were sending you in to find him before he dies, he only had enough food for three and half days." Rachel asks, "So you want us to go in an unexplored cave, with out any map, and only a few small guns, with limited light source, and one big gun?" "Great! That's just great, how are supposed to go through a cave, when we don't knw where the heck were going?" Asks Jenny. Shelly says, "Were going alright, we discovered this cave, we're going to be the first to explore it, and all six of us are going to get out this time, this is going to end up like last time, where only Scrat barly escaped, that's why were going with guns, and light this time." Brandon says, "Alright, what the heck are you waiting for? Get your butts down in that cave, and find him, alive, and make sure all six of you get out." A few minutes later, the girls come to a large opening in the floor of the cave, they attach their vine ropes to the wall, and the start climbing down the walls with them. Once all six of them are down climbing down it, Jewel walks over to a dark tunnel because she herd a clicking sound. She starts screaming when a swarm of bats comes flying out of the tunnel right at her, Rachel is spooky, but joking voice says, "One bat... Two bats... fifty bats..." then she starts lauging in a spooky voice, Shelly walks up to her, and says, "Rachel, shut up. She's still in shock from what happened in that cave to the guanlongs. Let's just get in the cave alright, that's all we came in here to do, explore and find someone that is missing alright." They pull out their guns, turn the flashlights on, and they walk into the dark tunnel. A while later Jewel looks over a small pond of water while trying to find the next tunnel that goes deeper into the cave. She looks at the pond carefully, and sees a small pale looking Guanlong drinking from the water, it starts clicking when it looks up at Jewel. She gasps, it runs off, and Shelly comes up behind her, scaring her, "Jeez Shelly! You scared the crap out of me, don't do that again!" "Sorry, did you find the next tunnel?" asks Shelly. Jewel says, "Yeah, it's over there, also, see that pond over there? Well I could have sworn, I saw a pale colored guanlong drinking from it before you came up behind me." Shelly says, "A pale guanlong? Guanlongs don't have pale skin, they have bright colored skin, you were probaly just seeing things in the dark, dark plays trick on your eyes like that. Guys come up here! We found the next exit! Hurry up, before our lights go out!" Chapter 2: Accident Strikes Jewel, Shelly, Jennifer, Ali, Rachel and Jennifer are crawling through the tunnel, Jewel and Rachel are the first ones to get out of the cave. The two Jennifers get out next, then Ali, but Shelly tries to pull the bag past her and gets stuck in there. "Uh, I'm stuck!" says Shelly. "Shelly! I'm coming back for you just hang on!" says Jenny. She reaches Shelly, and tries to pull the back out from under her, but it dosen't budge. "You just have to breath, alright Shelly? You just have to breath," says Jennifer. "I can... I can't breath." says Shelly. "Alright I gonna grab your arm and slowly pull you loose alright?" asks Jennifer. Shelly nods, Jennifer grabs Shelly's arm, and starts slowly pulling her loose. "Wait, I still have to get the back!" She grabs the bag, and gets it in front of her, a rock right above them comes loose. "Okay, forget the bag!" They start crawling through the tunnel as fast as they can, soon as they are out from under the rock, it collapses. Jennifer and Shelly barely get out of the tunnel before a rock collapses over it, blocking them in the cave. "Great! Now what are we going to do? Were stuck in this cave!" yells Jennifer. "I don't know, but were going have to find a way to the other exit. Also guys, before I got stuck in that tunnel, I heard that same clicking that I heard earlier, there's something in this cave, watching us." states Shelly. "Shelly, forgot about the noise, were the only things in this cave, alright?" says Rachel. "I guess, but why do I keep hearing a cli..." Shelly is cut off by a clicking sound, and Jennifer says, "What was that? It sounded like a clicking. Alright everybody, let's go through that tunnel there, I have a feeling there's something in this cave with us!" They all start running into the next cave, but Ali goes ahead of the others. "Ali! Stop, no come back!" yells Rachel. Ali goes down into a hole, she can barely hang on to the ledge. Jennifer runs up to the ledge, grabs onto Ali's hands and says, "Hang on Ali! I'm gonna pull you up!" Jennifer sees her hand is slipping, before she can even react, Ali falls deep into the hole, she hits a rock at the bottom, and breaks her leg. "Guys! Hurry up! Ali just fell!" The others come up, and Shelly says, "We'll have to tie these ropes to the rocks on the floor of the cave, and climb to the bottom of it!" They tie the ropes to the rocks, and they start climbing down into the chasm." Once at the bottom, they five girls pull hard on the ropes, and they come down to them. They run over to Ali, who says, "How are we going to get me through the cave with a broken leg? I can't even walk!" "We'll have to make a splint, it will keep the bone in place, and help you walk," says Shelly. Shelly pulls a splint out of their bag, and starts tying in to Ali's leg. "Alright Ali, this will have to due until we get out of the cave, then we'll have to take you back to Snow Valley, were Sylvia, and Guan can fix your leg." She says, "Okay, If I don't bleed to death before we can get to the other exit." "Your not going to bleed to death! Listen to me, I said all six of us was going to make it out, and darn it that's what I'm going to do, all right!" says Shelly. Shelly helps Ali up, and they start walking into a tunnel, it starts getting darker and Jennifer says, "All rights girls, turn your lights on so we can see where were going." They come into another large room, Shelly pulls out the camera they brought with them, and turns on the night vision. She points it to the ground, sees tons of dinosaur skeletions on the ground, and says, "Bones! Tons of skeletions! What could have done somrthing like this?" Shelly looks back over at a pond, and sees a pale colored guanlong standing over it. "Look! There's one of those guanlongs I told you about!" But it runs off before the others look over there. "Shelly, there's nothing there, your just seeing things," says her sister, Jennifer. "No, it was there, but when I talked it went running off, I take it they don't like noisees," states Shelly. Rachel starts yelling, "Hello! Is somebody there?! Hello! Of forget it! Hello!" She backs up into a pale guanlong, it jumps onto her back, and starts climbing up the wall of the cave. Jennifer yells, "What was that! What the heck was that!" Shelly screams, "I told you I saw someome!" Jewel yells, "That wasn't a normal dinosaur! No guanlong can climb like that!" They go to run into the tunnel, but they stop when they hear it screeching. "Oh crap! It's coming back!" Ali runs off into run of the tunnels, Rachel yells, "Ali! Come back!" Jennifer chases after her, but Ali runs into another one, it bites into her throat, and kills her. It sees Jennifer come running with a pistol, it comes charging back, and grabs Ali lifeless body by the foot, and Jennifer grabs her by the arm. "Let go you stupid freak!" It screams at her, and she screams back at it, before she knows it, another one jumps on her back, the other one runs off with Ali's body, she pins it on the ground, and shoots it in head, killing it. She stands up, hears a noise behind her, she turns around, pulls the trigger, and finds out that she shot Rachel in the chest, Rachel collapses to the ground, bleeding. They hear more of the guanlongs coming towards them, Rachel says, "Don't leave... me hear." Jennifer hears the guanlongs screen again, and she runs off leaving Rachel for dead. Chapter 3: The Guanlongs Attack Jewel is running through the many tunnels after escaping from three of the guanlongs, she trips over a rock, and lands next to Rachel. She sees that Rachel has been shot and says, "Rachel! What happened?" She weakly says, "It... it was... Jennifer, not my sister, Shelly... Shelly's sister, she shot me when I came up behind her. Then she ran off when she heard the guanlongs coming. I only ask... yo... you on... one thing." "What..." Jewel asks. Rachel hands her the gun, and says, "... to end my suffering." Jewel says, "No! I can't do that, I can't kill one of my friends." Rachel in an ever weaker voice says after she hears the screeches of a guanlong, "Hur... Hurry up... the... their coming, ju... just pull.. the tri... trigger." Reluctantly she pulls the trigger, and runs off at the site of guanlongs coming out of the darkness. She keeps running and dosen't look back at all, the shot switches to Jennifer, and Shelly, who are walking through the cave with their pistols drawn. A guanlong jumps down from above, and before Jennnifer can shoot it, the guanlong knocks the pistol out of her hands. Shelly shoots it five times in the back, before her sister comes up, and starts shooting in the throat, it drops dead. Seeing the blood on her sister, Shelly asks, "What happened to you?" She responds, "They killed Ali, and Rachel, I'm sorry Jennifer, I couldn't do anything, it... it came out of nowhere before I could shoot it." Jennifer says, "So, these things eat meat?" The other Jennifer says, "I won't be able to tell you where her body is, the guanlong drug her off when another attacked me. I don't know where Jewel is, I fear she might be dead already." Shelly says, "Let's just get out of here before the... wait, let's see how this things hunt. Let's see, they have completely white eyes, that means their blind, so they must hear us somehow. That's why they live in this cave, along with their good hearing, they can hear even better because it ech..." She is cut of by the sound of screaming, and gun shots, the screen switches to Jewel who is being chased by a guanlong, she is shooting at it with no avail, she runs out of bullets, and drops the gun, she jumps into a pool of water, and hides in it. The guanlong leaves, and when she comes back up, she goes over to the gun, and picks it up. She finds a metal bar laying on the ground next to it, she takes out the old one, throws it in the pond, and sticks the new one in. The shot switches back to the other three girls, "From the way that sounded, it sounded like they found Jewel." says Jennifer. The other Jennifer picks up the M16, pulls a clip out from Ali's bag, and sticks it in the gun, and says, "Well atleast if they come back, we'll be ready for the sons of..." But she is cut off by a guanlong that drops down from above, she instantly opens fire on it, along with Jennifer and Shelly. It drops dead, and whispering, Shelly says, "Well if we can whisper atleast, we should be fine." They start walking through the tunnel, Jennifer the sloth gets scared, and starts running to through the tunnel, she comes to the end of it, which is a large drop into a pond. She says in a slightly loud voice, "Oh crap!" She pulls out a rope, and pulley. She attacks the rope to the base of the rock, and slowly attaches in to, ironically, pre set hooks and starts climbing up the wall, she reaches the top of the cave, and the other girls run into the cave. "Jennifer! Come back!" Before she can respond, a guanlong comes running across the ceiling of the cave towards her. She tries to shoot it before reaches her, it bites into the throat, she shoots it multiple times in the leg, and it falls into the water, dead. Jennifer's body goes limp, and the girls scream as they see the blood on her. Shelly feels something grab her by the leg, Jennifer grabs her by the hand when she sees it's the guanlongs pulling her sister, Jennifer loses her grip, and Shelly is pulled back into the swarm of guanlongs. Jennifer runs away at the site of what the guanlongs are doing to her sister. She jumps into the water along with her remaining pistol, in the water the guanlong attacks her, and she shoots it. She swims to the other side of the cave, and starts to climb up the wall with no rope, she screams when feels something grab her by the hand, she mananges to pull herself up, and sees Jewel standing infront of her, covered in spots of blood all over her wings, and chest. Chapter 4: One Last Stand "What happened to you?" Asks Jennifer, "Where's Shelly and Jennifer?" asks Jewel. "Their dead," Jennifer sadly says, Jewel asks, "Did you see Rachel die?" Jennifer nods her head no, they pick up their pistol, and M16, they start walking through the tunnel. They soon come to the cave with all the skeletons in it, again. They slowly sneak through the cave, they sneak up behind one of the guanlongs, Jewel shoots in multiple times, killing it, and alerting the rest of the herd of their prescence. Jewel opens fire on the guanlongs with her pistol, and Jennifer opens fire on them with her M16. A guanlong comes up behind Jewel, but Shelly shoots it, and five others with it. She goes to reload, but finds out she has no more clips left, she just throws her gun on the ground, Jewel picks it. They noticed that they manage to kill all the guanlongs in the chamber, and they use all their ammo up in the proccess. Jewel says, "I only have one shot life in my gun, there's no way that we'll last if anymore of them come after us." Jewel starts supspecting that Jennifer was the one that left Rachel for dead. She points the gun at her leg, and pulls the trigger, the bullet goes strait into her leg, and Jennifer says, "Darn!" They turn around, they see another large herd of guanlongs crawling out of the darkness towards them, Jewel runs off with her pistol. Jennifer finds another clip laying on the ground, she inserts it into the gun, and starts shooting at the guanlongs. She goes numb with fear when she hears the gun click, she just stands there as the guanlongs slowly rush towards her. Jewel is running through the caves trying to find the exit, she hears Jennifer screaming, she steps over a hole in the ground, and falls down into another cave with skeletons in it. Jewel wakes up when she feels a light shining on her, with the gun in hand, she starts running towards the light. She climbs up the mond of dilophosaurus skulls, and crawls through the tunnel. She breaths a long breath, and starts running, she runs past the river, and dosen't even bother washing the blood off her. She comes to a trail in the woods, and starts running down it, she stops in the middle of the woods when she hears clicking. She turns around, sees a pale skinned, and blood covered Jennifer staring right at her, Jewel screams at the top of her lungs, and the screen goes black. Alternate Ending Jewel looks up from her gun, sees a pale, bloodied Jennifer standing in front of her, she screams. She wakes up, and is laying in the cave, she looks around for her gun, but only sees a fire infront of her, she notices that she is on a small ledge, and can't go anywhere. She hears a loud clicking, and sees the guanlongs coming towards her, the screen fades black, and a loud scream from the guanlongs herd. Cast *Anne Hathaway as Jewel (this isn't the Jewel frim Rio, this Jewel is a dilophosaurus) *Tinsley Grimes as Jennifer (as Jenny) *Avril Lavingne as Shelly *Miranda Cosgrove as Ali *Lorri Bagley as Rachel *Jane Krakowski as Jennifer the sloth *James Edmund Godwin as Brandon (cameo at the beginning) *Carlos Saldanha as Dilo (cameo at the beginning and cameo at the end) *Frank Welker as Cave Guanlongs (uncredited) Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions